After the Film
by slimygrimy
Summary: All our favourite characters give their opinions on the new Harry Potter film. Much hilarity occurs.


A/N: This is a quick one shot starring all our favourite characters discussing their opinions of the new film! Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"Well, personally I loved the film," said Harry as he shoved a final handful of popcorn into his mouth. "I think I showed just the right amount of... of angst. Dramatic."<p>

Ron snorted over his Pepsi. "I wouldn't really call it angst to be honest, mate. I think you seemed a bit too underwhelmed by the whole thing. I, meanwhile, was the perfect action hero, don't you think Hermione? I mean, that scene where I protected you from Nagini- I was a romantic god."

"Yes, I really thought it was quite far from the mark at many points," she said slyly, causing all of the group to burst out laughing. Ron frowned at this and took Hermione's hand.

"Come on, the kiss wasn't anywhere near as good as the real thing though, was it?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Although it was very dramatic, I think nothing could have beaten the real thing." She smiled at him and planted a short kiss on his lips.

"Ugh, get a room, why don't you?" George said, rolling his eyes. "I feel sick enough after that hideous burger that this- what is it, cinema?- sells, without you two pushing me over the edge. I didn't really enjoy seeing you two getting it on. It was kinda awkward."

"That's 'cause you're my brother, George. Of course you didn't like it. Everyone else did, didn't you?" Everyone murmured in agreement, bar Bill, Percy and Ginny, the latter of who was pretending to vomit into her and Harry's empty popcorn box.

"Can I just butt in here?" came the voice of thirteen year old Teddy, whose hair was vivid green and spiked up (for the time being). "Am I the only one who was seriously annoyed by the lack of... of me? I know I was cast, I learnt how to use a computon-"

"Computer, Teddy..."

"-yeah, sure Hermione, the point is the stupid film makers cut me out completely! And that wasn't even the worst part!" He wrung his hands in despair and Molly put her hand on his shoulder. "Mum and Dad- they were just dead. There was no death scene, no hero's ending. They just died. It was a complete insult to their memory."

There was an awkward silence. George came forward and put his arm around the young wizard. "I know, they did that for Fred too." George's face was sad as he considered his brother's death- he would never get over his loss. "But that's what it was really like. There was no hero's ending, with everyone screaming and the whole thing in slow motion. They were there, and the next moment, they were gone."

Teddy looked up at the red haired man with the large, sad brown eyes. "It doesn't seem fair though, George. They barely even acknowledged them."

"There were so many deaths that they didn't even mention, let only concentrate on. Colin Creevey is just one of so many who lost their lives. We just have to be grateful that such amazing people were alive at all."

Hermione smiled approvingly. "Well said, George."

Harry looked slightly crestfallen after talking about the deaths. Mrs Weasley moved to walk on his left side. "Harry, dear, you need to stop beating yourself up," she said, gently. "If it wasn't for you, so many more people would have died. Some of us, maybe all of us, could have been gone, too."

Arthur nodded gravely. "You sacrificed yourself, not knowing that you wouldn't be killed. How many people would be that brave?"

"Hear, hear," said Hermione. "I absolutely loved that scene where you were walking to die. So moving. I was crying so much, even though I knew you weren't going to die. They definitely got that part right."

Draco suddenly appeared from behind the group. "Just been to see the film? Absolute disgrace I thought. They made me look like such a wimp. Even that snivelling idiot Longbottom was a more awesome character than me."

"Sorry to disappoint," said Ron scathingly, "but Neville has always been more awesome than you. And you really that much of a prat in the war."

Draco glared at Ron and stalked past them, holding his head high. Neville burst out laughing.

"It's true, I was far more amazing in the film than reality. That whole 'you and whose army' thing was classic."

"You're brilliant, Neville," said Ginny defiantly. "They got your heroic side exactly right, I thought."

"Seeing Draco has reminded me of something that made me howl with laughter," said Ron. "Voldemort hugged him! I mean, seriously, what was all that about? Added a huge comedy factor to a scene which should have been so much more solemn."

"Yes, I think that was very out-of-place," Hermione said.

"You're kidding right?" laughed George. "It was hilarious! I personally loved that part. And Voldemort's laugh when he said Harry had died was priceless. Made up for the serious lack of emotion at that point. I mean, what was going on with Hagrid? He was just, walking along nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. I do think that could have been more emotional."

"I don't know," said Luna's dreamy voice. "That could have been what made it more effective. It was the shock, you see?"

"Yeah, I was glad it was more like that," agreed Harry.

Ginny suddenly interrupted with a grin on her face. "Mum's killing Bellatrix was my favourite part though! 'Not my daughter you bitch!' Classic!"

Molly blushed. "I think they made me look a lot more heroic than I really was. But it was great fun to watch anyway..."

"You're joking, right Mum?" said Bill. "I heard you shout that from the opposite side of the great hall! If she'd shouted it much more, it would have been far more exciting. And what was with Bellatrix's death? She just exploded. That never happened."

"Nah, it was a good change," said Ron. "It's boring if all the deaths are the same. And the film is for the 'viewing experience', as Hermione would say."

"Harry, I have one last thing that I didn't like," said Ginny, taking his hand again. "Why did you fly off the tower with Voldemort? That never happened either!"

"The viewing experience..." Ron muttered under his breath.

"I agree Ginny, it was strange. And then I killed him away from the Great Hall, and there were no witnesses of the death. Seemed quite illogical, people might not have believed he was gone."

"It was very exciting, though," piped up Luna again. "I don't know, I enjoyed the whole film if I'm honest. I had no problems with it." She took Neville's hand and he twirled his fingers through her hair.

"Overall, I agree. I thought it was brilliant," said Hermione, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Harry finally. "I loved it too. Although I'm not that handsome in real life."

"I don't know, Harry," said Ginny mischievously. "I think those skinny ankles of yours are quite adorable..."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's it! These are just my opinions, and I'm sure you can tell that I was of two different minds at many points in the film. But overall, I loved it. Brilliant. Please review and tell me your opinions. I've had suggestions that I should write one of these for every film, what do you think? It's up to you though, readers, so I dare you, click that button :P


End file.
